mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бэбс Сид (песня)
Бэбс Сид ( ) — песня, исполняемая Искателями знаков отличия в эпизоде «Плохое яблоко», об одноимённом антагонисте, Бэбс Сид. Песня была выпущена в сжатом (низкого качества) формате для Entertainment Weekly, до выпуска эпизода'My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо' снасти издевательств -- ЭКСКЛЮЗИВ.. Дэниэл Инграм обратился за помощью к Дэвиду Корману, чтобы тот помог со звуками барабанов и гитары в этой песне. Песня была записана в жанре «хард-рок»Hi gang! I'm really.... Музыка была написана Дэниэлом Инграмом, текст был написан в соавторстве Инграма и Синди Морроу, автора эпизода. Песня служит восьмым треком альбома Songs of Ponyville. Русская версия= thumb|310px|Искатели знаков отличия убираются от Бэбс Сид во время песни. :знаков отличия: ::Йе, йе, йе, ::Йе, йе, йе, ::Йе, йе, йе, йе, йе :Блум: ::«Милая она», все сказали про неё, ::И с другом таким нам и правда повезло :Скуталу: ::Ну а потом понятно стало каждому из нас, ::Бэбс - хулиганка, и нам достанется сейчас ::Куда мы ни пойдём, повсюду нас найдёт :знаков отличия: ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, кто же нас спасёт? ::Она не отстаёт, ::И снова нас найдёт ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, за тобой идёт ::Нам прятаться пора, ::Ужасная игра ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, у нас нет больше сил ::Йе, йе, йе, ::Йе, йе, йе, ::Йе, йе, йе, йе, йе :Блум: ::Мы от хулиганки прячемся опять, ::Скажем честно: не хотели вовсе так играть :Скуталу: ::Уедет скоро, и снова к нам придёт покой, ::А пока пора нам снова убегать с тобой ::Куда мы ни пойдём, повсюду нас найдёт :знаков отличия: ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, кто же нас спасёт? ::Она не отстаёт, ::И по пятам идёт ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, за тобой идёт ::Нам прятаться пора, ::Ужасная игра ::И зачем, не пойму, ::Нам испортила игру ::Лучше бы вместе нам бы шалить ::Жалко, что ты не умеешь дружить ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, у нас нет больше... ::Бэбс Сид, Бэбс Сид, у нас нет больше... ::Бэбc Сид, Бэбс Сид, :Скуталу: ::У нас нет больше сил. |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px|Искатели знаков отличия убираются от Бэбс Сид во время песни. :знаков отличия ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Блум ::First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet ::A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat :Скуталу ::But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east ::She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast :Блум ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :знаков отличия ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail ::Gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Блум ::Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right ::But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight :Скуталу ::Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again ::But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then :Блум ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :знаков отличия ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail ::Gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Why so mean? Why so crude? ::Why so angry? Why so rude? ::Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends? ::Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed- :Скуталу ::She's just a bad, bad seed! |-| Официальный ремикс= 27 ноября 2012 Дэниэл Инграм написал в твиттере, что собирается создать ремикс на песню Бэбс Сид, так же как и на «Любовь цветёт». Примечания en:Babs Seed (song) es:Babs Seed, la Bully pl:Babs Seed (piosenka) pt:Babs Seed (música) Категория:Песни третьего сезона